<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex in the Bathhouse by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044565">Sex in the Bathhouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick and Cedric spend a lovely bath together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex in the Bathhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was forever grateful to whoever had been the first to come up with the idea of a bathhouse. There was something about using a bath as large as a lake that set one’s mind at ease better than a small tub ever could. Being able to stretch out and even take a small swim around the bath was relaxing. He wished that Enchancia had adopted the use of bathhouses much sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dull throb in his back melted away moments after Baileywick settled into the large bath. Oils and salts had already been added to the water, filling the room with a soothing smell of herbs and flowers. The royal steward sighed, leaning back as the pain slowly left his body. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baileywick had started to doze off when he heard someone come into the room. He sat up and smiled when he saw Cedric wearing nothing but a bathing robe at the moment. “I wondered when you would come,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The royal sorcerer tested the water with his foot, swirling it around before pulling it out again. “I had to check on a few experiments first,” he explained with a shrug. “I didn’t want to return and find my workplace in flames!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I am glad you made it in the end,” he said. He watched Cedric take off the robe, taking in the sight of the other’s slender form. He had a dancer’s body, although he supposed the younger man could stand to visit the gymnasium more often to give some kind of definition to his soft belly and weak arms. He enjoyed holding him either way. Cedric’s soft and yielding flesh always felt so good in his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring at me,” Cedric declared, lazily wading through the water towards Baileywick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” he agreed, “whatever shall you do about it, Cedric?” He smiled and spread his legs to let Cedric stand between them, leaning back to look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently settled against the older man, hugging him around his neck as he started to kiss him. He crawled into his lap, moaning as he felt Baileywick’s cock press against him. “Filthy old man,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” His eyes fluttered and he let out a breathy moan at the sensation of Cedric’s fingers brushing over the side of his shaft. “Cedric…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer smiled as he positioned himself over the other’s erection. He locked eyes with Baileywick, humming as the other reached down with one hand to hold the base of his shaft to keep it steady for him. He pressed their foreheads together, whispering a spell under his breath as he moved his fingers in a small pattern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lubricant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But of course,” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for me, darling?” Baileywick asked. He smiled when Cedric nodded, carefully pushing up as Cedric sank down on his cock. Both men hissed in pleasure as Cedric was penetrated. “You’re always so good for me,” he breathed, holding onto Cedric’s hips. “You take my dick so easily. I never have to worry about you getting hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you,” Cedric agreed with a shaky smile. He shivered once he was sitting properly, Baileywick’s dick deep inside of his magically lubricated ass. He kissed him as his body slowly started to relax, accepting him. “I want you to make me scream,” he whispered against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green eyes sparkled in wicked joy. “As you wish,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric gasped and threw his head back when Baileywick started to thrust upwards. “Ah! Merlin’s Mushrooms!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did order me to make you scream,” he reminded him with a smile. He hugged him around his middle, slowly picking up the pace as he watched the way the other writhed and whimpered in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngh...you are always so good at obeying!” Cedric laughed. He hugged Baileywick tight, burying his face against his shoulder as he started to fuck into him faster and deeper. He whined, biting onto his shoulder without a thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Baileywick growled at the dull pain, reaching down with one hand to take hold of Cedric’s erection between them. He started to stroke him, keeping in time with the thrusts of his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The royal sorcerer reached orgasm first. He shivered and threw his head back, his cries echoing around the empty bathhouse. He mewled as he tightened himself around Baileywick’s cock, forcing himself to open his eyes and look into his face. “Fill me?” he panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that an order?” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” he begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and kissed Cedric as he reached his own orgasm. He thrust deep inside of him, glad for the water that would deal with most of this mess the two had made. He held Cedric close as he came down from his high, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. Carefully he pulled his softening dick out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Roland will be upset if we spend a little longer on break?” Cedric murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, shaking his head. “You are worrying about this now?” he asked. Cedric blushed and he kissed him on the temple. “I am sure I can assure his majesty that we needed a little more time,” he promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cedric hummed, resting his head on his chest. “You are always so good at talking to Royals,” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baileywick rested his chin on top of Cedric’s head, holding him close as the water’s temperature adjusted and warmed up around their tired bodies. Fresh water was pumped in as the filthy water was pulled out, allowing them to relax without worrying about sitting in a mess. “It is part of my job,” he said. “One cannot be a royal steward without knowing how to talk to Royals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer yawned, letting his eyes fall closed. “So that’s the secret,” he playfully murmured. He was safe and comfortable with the royal steward. He could allow himself to be completely relaxed with him. He fell asleep in Baileywick’s arms, snoring softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man stroked Cedric’s head, brushing his gray bangs off of his face before settling down. He allowed himself to doze off, keeping a firm arm around Cedric. He slept with Cedric’s head over his heart, comforted by the pressure on his chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>